User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 5
Warning: The User-Only Block seems to be Gone! ;Example: IP Edit Keep on your toes, as the IP's will begin more crap like this as we go on, unless you think we should put the User-Only back up. The User editors do fine, and IP's usually just come around to put random stuff they assume. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:50, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I checked out those wikis prior to creating my own but I personally really hate narrative fanfiction sites ^.^ [Composite 4] (My Talk) oops! OK thanks :) Sorry! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:37, 2010 April 28. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Re:Welcome Hi! :) I'm pleased that I can help that website by sharing photos :) Today I'm sending new one, so check it if you want ;) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 06:26, 2010 April 29. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Thaks for the welcome Its Pretty cool here i'll be sure to keep checking it out —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:34, 2010 May 1. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! thanks for telling me for what i did im really happy but i just want to know if you can tell me how to start playing the games so i can do better and send more messeges so i can tell you how ive been doing thaks pleas talk to me again —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:00, 2010 May 2. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! I added a Custom Audio Diary Link: The Sadistic Bastard ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 20:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG it says that I have been blocked because megascience used my IP adress, WTF no he didn't Michael RyanTalk 23:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) And he is using a proxy so he can still edit, he is now a unregistered contributer. Michael RyanTalk 23:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 69.92.197.251 is a vandal, he vandalised the little sister page Michael RyanTalk 01:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) sorry, it is just annoying when a guy using proxies thinks he knows what it is like 2 learn english when he has never done it before. How did it go with that vandel I told u about? Michael RyanTalk 02:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Help with Atlas Page in this revision the IP continiously readds a very trivial likely off statement, with an opinonated tone. Pleas look into the matterSega Pluto 04:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) That edit seems fine to me. It's too short to be opinionated and it has to do with Atlas, anyway. As far as re-adding it goes, the IP is probably being a smart alec. If you really feel the line should go, wait a few days and come back to do it then. 05:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC)Jerseygirl860 Help with Atlas Page in this revision the IP continiously readds a very trivial likely off statement, with an opinonated tone. Pleas look into the matterSega Pluto 05:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Watchlist tab. Something is up with my watch list tab. Its in what i think is Spanish. I know that it shouldn't be in spanish so Im wondering who changed it. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:56, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, it must be something with the main wiki because the same thing is happening on my wiki and the L4D wiki. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) WTF Ok I don't even know what this page is Michael RyanTalk 02:05, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Doggy http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_and_toohey http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/News_flash http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_equals_fag http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_is_gay http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_is_fake_like_mj http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_choice http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_2_ending Michael RyanTalk 02:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/A_fish_story http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Attention_all_cocksuckers!_%22Robert%22 http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Bioshock_characters Go fuck tayler http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Perhaps_it_is_time_to_give_it_a_tug Extra Little Sister Bug You took off "and Arcadia" form the top, but it's in the body of the page. So if it's there why not include it at the top? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:22, 2010 May 7. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Help adding this to news http://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/article/metropacktrailer I don't remember the format well enough to place this in a May section and keep April. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, because that's when CoR put it up. If you want it in April, okay. Just thought since CoR put it up then. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:11, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Help. I accidentally posted something as an "anonymous user" because I forgot to log in, do you know if there is a way to delete that post? If so I would be very grateful.LightOfJustice 15:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Headlines text on main page Makes: Thus linking Headlines to the list of headlines, so people can actually view the list instead of only being able to see what they know how to view. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) deleate this one http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Silas_Cobb%27s_Voice_Actor —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 13:21, 2010 May 8. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Your signature The color of the bottle changing, is it on some sort of timer? also props if you casn figure this out without Google translate Mér finnst samt undirskrift Michael RyanTalk 17:46, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :How long is the rollback rights going to go on before we say yes or no? Michael RyanTalk 19:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) SERIOUS HELP NEEDED!!!!!!!!!! I am trying to apply for rollback rights but whenever I try to edit the page and add my request my computer freezes, what can I do Michael RyanTalk 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Disabling RTE didn't work, any chanse that you could put it up for me? --Michael RyanTalk 23:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Please, I would type the whole thing and give it to you, I am not asking you to support me, just put it up --Michael RyanTalk 00:35, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Please I can't add it can I just type it and you add it? I am getting kind of desperate Michael RyanTalk 01:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::How long does it usualy take for wikia to get back to someone? Also I might have a solution, Whenever I can't edit my userpage, I go to the history and hit undo on a very early edit. It says I can't undo it because of other edits, but it still brings up the editing screen. Should I try this? Michael RyanTalk 03:42, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wikia contacted me, but they couldn't help me out. However I used my method adn was able to submit myself after several tries, but whenever I tried to add to many words my computer would stop responding, so my submission was very short. Do you think this might be a problem, or should I stop worring about it? Michael RyanTalk 01:22, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Actualy they have no idea what my problem is. My computer is pretty fast, but for some reason it really lows down when I try to edit a page, and it only happens on this wiki. Wierd. Michael RyanTalk 02:26, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Also, just sayig, the pictures was a very long time ago, the mega science plasmid wasn't ment that way, it was actualy saying that he could own them, and easly beat them in a fight, I guess what is considered an insult or not is different in our countries. The Þú ert hálfviti thing was ment to show how I don't like stuff like google translate, because for all I know I am the only person on this wiki that speeks icelandic. The halo lover thing, well yah, I just got shoot in the foot and really wasn't in a good mood, sorry though. The only one that I can't explain is the edit war on the Eleanor lamb page. Michael RyanTalk 02:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But for real, why are you calling me out on some of this stuff. I already explained most of it. I thought he would find that as a compliment. If in your culture that would be considered an insult, I will remove it though. Michael RyanTalk 04:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, the ammo pictures was a very long time ago. After you provided me with a link to the policy on pictures I have read and understand them, I assure you that somthing like tat will not happen again. Also I really wasn't aware that unregistered cotributers had talk pages at the time. Also the Halo lover thing nobody is calling out generalownage 55 on it. In my country the mega science plasmid would be considered a compliment, If it is different in your country I would happisy remove it. The saying "you are a moron" in icelandic was ment as a joke, so when they translated it only then could they read it. Michael RyanTalk 11:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the Elanor lamb page, it was a very minor edit that really wasn't hurting anything, and he was acting like I didn't have the right to make a minor edit, also early in the edit war I didn't know that unregistered contributers had talk pages, so I was unaware that I could leave him a message about it. Michael RyanTalk 22:50, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Becoming an Admin * Hello. i am asking if I can become an Admin. How can I be an Admin if I can? Please tell me. I want to help make this Wiki better, too. [[User:Shroomish7|'Shroomish7']]''Talk'' 00:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Someone found something http://bioshock.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:MegaScience&diff=80521&oldid=80292 <-- I don't really know for sure, but I think he's saying he found more direct reference to the Bible in the text. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 01:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I recently read that in the bible, after Adam and Eve ate from the tree of knoledge of good and evil and Adam and Eve were kicked out of Eden, God obliged Adam to survive through agriculture by "The sweat of his brow". I think this should be added to Andrew Ryan's page as a reference to that passage of the bible as to why Andrew Ryan says that people in rapture can come to rapture by the sweat of their brow. I'm telling you this because the last time I made an edit I couldn't access my account and I don't know if I broke any rules. I said the same thing to MegaScience. Oh, wait, he said the thing in the post above, sorry. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 01:48, 2010 May 11. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! hello I would appreciated your help, how do I put back my picture like it was on my User page.LightOfJustice 15:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) About BioShock 2 Character Pack I think we misread. It seems to not be coming out today. Could you fix this? I have to go for now. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 15:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) message this is deeseffsffrsf23455 just um im really ticked off cause of charitwo he cannot be trusted so please leave any mesage at my talk {*************************} —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 15:25, 2010 May 13. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Uh... This weird message on BioShock Wiki talk page is weird. I Google translator, and he roughly said this: Feels like spam to me, but I don't know. Should we remove it? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:44, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you get like a info box. like you have with the picture and died of and arrived in Rapture ? Chatterbox 02:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Please I asked Kenny to speak to you about why I was angry. Did you get it? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anger you mother fucking admins get charitwo Just saying Deesesffsfrrsf23455 says he has a friend who is going to vandalise this wiki if he doesn't get what he wants Michael RyanTalk 01:57, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, here's an example of a random act of anger on my blog: Double comment attack. I would hide this, but I wish you to see it, unheeded. I didn't even notice he did this, but I don't appreciate him doing so. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:22, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Discovery Wikia did it again. Have you noticed that clicking some images brings up the overview of it? I've noticed it when clicking Sofia Lamb's and J.S. Steinman's Audio Diary Pictures. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 04:18, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i know who it is its one of my friends to trust me my friend sam has a whole lot of friends who will create gmail accounts so um yeah you give him his thing and on some random thing called the blue gattr or something you can see how many peeple are mad.